Various measures may be used to provide security in electronic devices. For example, security measures may comprise authenticating devices, users, and/or activities or actions. Security measures may also comprise securing communications of data to and/or from the electronic devices. In this regard, securing data communications may comprise use of standardized encryption algorithms to protect communicated data. Current encryption protocols and/or algorithms comprise various types and classes, different approaches to facilitate the data security. Some encryption and/or ciphering algorithms may comprise hash functions, such as the SHA-based algorithms. Another class of encryption algorithms is symmetric-key algorithms, in which communication peers use the same key during encryption and decryption operations. The keys used in symmetric-key operations may be preconfigured into the devices, or it may be generated using methods, which ensure that the keys match. Symmetric-key algorithms include block cipher algorithms, such as the Data Encryption Standard (DES) based algorithm(s) and Advanced Encryption Standard (AES) based algorithm(s), and stream cipher algorithms, such as RC4. Another type of encryption algorithms is public-key based algorithms, such as the RSA algorithm. Public-key algorithms incorporate asymmetric-key design, in which two separate keys, one of which is public and the other is private, are typically used. The keys are mathematically linked, which enables them to be utilized for data encryption and decryption. In this regard, the data is encrypted using one key while the data decryption is performed using the other key. For example, in RSA based operations data is encrypted using a public key which is known by all recipients, whereas decryption requires, in addition to the public key, a private key specific to, e.g., each server (i.e., known only to the server) and used particularly for decryption by that server.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.